1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a polymer-based microfluidic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microarray and microfluidic technologies are very powerful and widespread tools in biochemical or cellular studies. Platforms based on the technology were applied to biomolecular interactions, cell-based assays, disease diagnosis and biomimetic tissue engineering. In case of microarlights, hydrophobicity/hydrophilicity contrast enables uniform sample volume or exclusive cell patterning that is crucial to achieve reliable assays from each spot of the array. Therefore, there has been a need for developing a microarray matrix subjected to hydrophobicity/hydrophilicity modification.
Recently, most of microfluidic channels were made from plastic material since the mass production is now possible and the cost of fabrication and material is much lower than glass microchannel's. Most of plastic microfluidic chips experience difficulties in delivering aqueous samples due to the inherent hydrophobicity.
As a result, there has been a continuous need for developing a plastic microfluidic channel having hydrophobic/hydrophilic contrast.